1. Technical Field
An organic light-emitting diode is disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) are self-emitting diodes having advantages such as wide viewing angles, good contrast, quick response speeds, high brightness, and good driving voltage characteristics. Also, OLEDs can provide multicolored images.
A typical OLED has a structure including a substrate, and an anode, a hole transport layer (HTL), an emission layer (EML), an electron transport layer (ETL), and a cathode sequentially stacked on the substrate. In this regard, the HTL, EML, and ETL are organic thin films formed of organic compounds.
An operating principle of an OLED having the above-described structure is as follows. When a voltage is applied between the anode and cathode, holes injected from the anode move to the EML via the HTL, and electrons injected from the cathode move to the EML via the ETL. The holes and electrons recombine in the EML to generate excitons. When the excitons drop from an excited state to a ground state, light is emitted.